Unexpressed Expressions
by Silversheenlover
Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase what they felt. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet. Letter A: Allowance
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpressed Expressions.**_

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet.

_**Allowance**__** #Drabble1  
**_

* * *

_**Allowance-**__**the amount of something that is permitted, especially within a set of regulations or for a specified purpose.**_

* * *

Age 5:

Sasuke Uchiha never allowed anyone to touch his things, or him. It was a trait passed over the generations of Uchiha clan, for one never shares what's his. It was this overwhelming possessive trait that flowed in the blood of all ages- didn't matter if one is five, or seventy-five.

And Sasuke was a true Uchiha.

Anyone touching his cheeks? Push him/her if of same age group, and if older, glare. Touch his belongings? Your belonging will vanish with detectable smell of burning. Touch his feelings? That ain't happening ever, buddy.

But, he had exceptions to each case.

His mother fondling his cheeks with care? Fine. She's a lady; can't be disrespectful. His brother touching his toy weapon set to teach him how to aim? Cool. But it was only one exception when he let anyone touch his feelings.

When the white-skinned girl, with short midnight colored hair, irrevocable stutter and pale, _pretty_ pale eyes offered him a red crayon, since he had forgotten his colors set at home, he allowed her, ONLY HER, to touch his feelings, while turning slightly red himself.

That, his brother felt while hearing him ramble about his day at school, was _phenomenal_.

* * *

Age 6:  
Hinata allowed her body to act out its language comfortably. After all, it was never in her control.  
Sparring practice? Knees go weak.  
Meet father in his office? Brain freeze.  
Anyone trying to converse with her? Stutter to no end.  
See Naruto-kun play pranks, with his blue eyes swimming in laughter? Uncontrollable smile.  
Naruto-kun tries talking to her? Blush.  
He accidently holds her hand? Body loses control and goes into a reboot state.  
But, she knew there_ was_ one thing she could control, but never allowed herself to control.  
She could stop losing into those deep-onyx eyes when she saw them, but she allowed her eyes to escape in the whirlwind of emotions.  
Onyx-Colored emotions.

* * *

Age 7:

Everything was over.  
For him, atleast.

Everything hurt when he saw his own clan people, own relatives, his own parents swimming in a pool of blood, staring at the heavenly-adobe.

Not him.

Everything died inside him when his brother confessed, unabashedly, how he killed the clan to test his power to a seven-year old.

But what killed him_ every day_ was pity.

Pity in all who looked at him, who thought he was such a poor, poor boy, who didn't deserve this, etc etc.  
And if not expressed verbally, it was that _pity_ in their eyes.

To counter that pity in their eyes, he filled his eyes with coldness and threat.

_I do not need that emotion_.

But when Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who couldn't even say her name without stuttering, looked into his eyes, with not pity and sympathy, but_ compassion_ and _hope_, he allowed that emotion barrier in his eyes to break.  
He just didn't know how to counter those emotions.

* * *

Age 12:  
Genin teams to be announced.  
She felt incredibly weak and scared.  
She thought she would be ridiculed by her team mates, her sensei, and literally everyone around because she wasn't good at any ninja skills, and she was a joke.

Everyone felt that. Everyone knew that.

Except one. One person with ebony hair, dark, deep onyx eyes and emotionless stare.

Everyone judged her, but she knew he didn't. Because she knew he felt she had potential.

That's he didn't laugh at her clumsy tactics.

Thus, she allowed herself to dare to _hope_ that she might be in a team where someone didn't judge her. Someone with an Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Fates are not that kind.

* * *

Age 13:  
He was leaving. It was time to fulfill his thirst for revenge.

Unexpectedly caught in a situation with Sakura, who continued rambling about how she loved him and he should stay and whatnot, he allowed himself to tune out and reflect at his thoughts.  
He didn't want her to be the last person to talk to.  
He wanted a short, stuttering, midnight locks, forever tomato-red blushing girl in her place.

So he allowed himself to give her words; perhaps his last to anyone in this village, forever embedded on a piece of paper and a dominant masculine handwriting.  
_Stay strong_.  
She read and smiled, and felt that unknown emotion.  
Strength, to bear his departure.

* * *

Age 16:  
He has returned.  
More likely he was captured, by ANBU members, finding him drained of chakra and next to his dead brother.

He's in the hospital, the same hospital she is training in, which was all of a sudden filled with insane crowds and maddening screams.

All wanted to see the now sole surviving Uchiha.

All. Except one.

She stood in front of his hospital room, at round three in the morning, when everyone who had wanted a glimpse of him had fulfilled their wish, scream at him and done so, and threatened him, marked a check on their list of to-dos.

But she stood silently, holding the door knob, placing enough pressure to turn it and face the man who had strangely been a big part of her life, but does not turn it.

Perhaps she allows herself, and him, silently acknowledging her presence,e to feel something they hadn't felt in a long time.

That of a long period of wait, close to an end

* * *

Age 18:

He knows that she had confessed to that award-winning-village-idiot while saving his good-for-nothing life, and knows that that burden-on-earth hasn't responded to her.

Deliberately.

It must hurt. Perhaps. But it must feel great to let that load of emotions out in the open.

For the first time, he feels sympathy for someone.

And he realizes that, to his horror.

* * *

Age 20:

It is some sort of silent agreement between them that whenever he's not on a mission or she's not too busy at the hospital, they walk home together.

Their respective apartments are on the same side of the streets, and a ten-minute walk from the hospital.

It all had started when she had treated him after a mission three months ago, and it had been late, so she hurried across the street, not acknowledging onyx eyes following her path.

Some common thugs on the road, as always, teased her mercilessly and tried touching her.

Onyx eyes turned red.

These walks allowed her to feel protected.

* * *

Age 21 and a half:

He asks her to accompany him at lunch.  
She obliges without questioning.  
He tells her to add more tomatoes to her bentos.  
She doesn't need to be told twice.  
He orders her to not treat that highly-pathetic, recently engaged Dobe.  
She assures him of it.  
He asks her to say "I will not stutter for eternity," 86 times.  
Check.  
He asks her out on a date.  
Eyeballs threaten to fall out, knees _give_ out, Stutter on an unknown word starts, and blush darker than a hundred shades of red occurs.  
He allows himself to laugh freely at that reaction.

* * *

Age 22:

He allows himself to be comfortable around her.  
She allows herself to converse with him.  
He allows himself to shows certain PDAs.  
She allows herself not to faint at those.  
He allows her to be angry at him.  
She allows herself to glare openly.  
He allows her to penetrate his mind.  
She allows him to penetrate her heart.

* * *

Age 24:

Name: Sasuke Uchiha.  
Age:24  
Height: 6'1  
Occupation: Top-level Anbu captain, under the direct command of the Great Hokage, Naruto Namikaze himself.  
Relationship status: Married.

"YOU GOT MARRIED TEME. AS IN M-A-R-R-I-E-D. AND THAT TOO TO A GIRL!"

"I don't want to chidori you on my wedding day."

He allows her to penetrate his cold heart, scheming mind and empty soul.  
She allows him to be a part of her life, every single day.

* * *

"He who allows hope; allows life"- Me.

* * *

A/N- Hello readers!  
I have thinking about this idea for a long time and decided to put it in action.  
Please feel free to criticize, to point out to mistake, to suggest or to ask for improvement.  
I would love to hear from you.  
What word would you like the next one-shot to be-  
1) Beauty  
2) Behind  
3) Belief  
4) Bask.  
Waiting to hear from you!  
ps- Can someone help me with Beta? If you can, please Pm me help will be appreciated.  
Signing out, peekaboo123


	2. Chapter 2

_**UNEXPRESSED EXPRESSIONS  
**_

* * *

_**Behind**__**#Drabble2**_

Behind:

_**at or to the far side of (something), typically so as to be hidden by it.  
**_

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, reporting, Hokage-Sama."

The said Hokage looked up, and smiled to see the ever emotionless face of one of her best ANBU captains. Uchiha Sasuke, at 24, was one of the most dangerous ANBU captain, most skillful, and the most wanted captain in the whole of the Fire country.

As well as most _asexual_.

This guy seemed to be a miracle of nature, dominating his hormones before even dominating his fears. No matter how many women, or for that fact even MEN (yes, tried and tested. Desperate measures for desperate times) had flung themselves at his feet, he ignored all. And his speaking skills were as impressive as the diet chart of Naruto- only filled with grunts, in place of ramen.

The Mr.-I'm-too-cool-for-hormones-emotions-and-conversations kept staring at her with cool aloofness while she read his usual report- to the point, short and precise. But something was off.

He was tapping his foot. He never taps his foot. Infact, he doesn't even move one atom of his body for something as tension-filled as that.

What was going on?

Fine. She too will adopt the 'cool' Hokage attitude.

"Excellent as always, Uchiha. Your next mission is scheduled for tomorrow at 0800 hours. The mission is about-"  
"Actually Hokage-Sama, I wanted to request for a leave tomorrow."

Tsunade choked on her sake cup and spluttered out the remaining sake that was in her mouth.

"WHAT?!"

So much for being the cool Hokage.

Much like the "surprised and to die on sake" Hokage.  
God forbid those words are on her grave. Everyone will expect her to die that way. Except her.

But that's off tangent. She's still alive and kicking.

"Is there a problem with that?," the brat said, looking into her eyes with a look with kinda said-

_Try saying no, and I'll make your death look like you choked on sake.  
_  
" Any reason?"

"I have a due assignment to execute."

Wait, what?

THIS guy has a DUE assignment.

UCHIHA has a due assignment?

Does she looked like she's completely knocked up or something? This kid thinks he's too Cool-for-the-Kage or something?

Oh wait, you brat. I'm going to give you a Thousand Years of Death.

If Kakashi lets me copy it. He got the copy rights for it, you know? Surprising for the 'copy' ninja!

Again off tangent. She's drunk too much. And maybe looking knocked up, that's why this brat's acting like it.

Karma's a bitch, and I OWN it, brat.

"Oh, alright. Scurry off, and report for duty on Monday."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

As soon as the brat left the room, she began to ponder. What IS this assignment? She always remembered the due ones; Naruto exactly had 314, Sakura 16, and Kakashi…. Let's not go there. That somewhere between tan0 and tan90 (which btw, is between 1-infinity.)

Then what is it?

" I have a due assignment to execute" isn't that what he said?

Due assignment to execute.

Due. Assignment. To. Execute.

Due….Assignment…To…Execute.

D…A….T….E….  
D.A.T.E.

I have a due assignment to execute.  
I have a D…A….T….E….  
I have a DATE.

I HAVE A DATE.

ajdjsekjrfjkkgditdljgfkm.

So now the Hokage had the following words on her grave- "Died due to trauma when one of her asexual ANBU captain professed to having a DATE."

Way too honorable death.

Wait, is there a gender beside male and female? And the in-between? Cause he has ignored all.

.

" SHIZUNE, I WANT 30 OF MY BEST ANBU TEAMS. EXCULDING SASUKE'S."  
"All of them are headed by Sasuke himself, Hokage-Sama."

That brat.

* * *

"So, which chick do you think this is, Sakura? Or do you think the Hokage has lost her screw and is just screaming about that Sasuke has a date?" 

"Are you sure it's a chick?"

"Teme is unresponsive to men too. Trust me, experience. Ew."

"This is too troublesome."

*crunch* *crunch* *crunch*

"Say Shino, have you seen Hinata since the morning?"

"No, she said she had a due assignment to execute."

* * *

Sasuke leaned on a tree, with his eyes closed. That damned Hokage had figured out his encrypted message, and had bawled it to the rest of the village.

Crazy old woman.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the person he was awaiting. A slow, small smile spread across his face, seeing her light blush, as their eyes met.

And then he heard the bushes scuffle, which his companion did too.

"Is there someone behind…..," she whispered.

"Just follow me."

* * *

Ino, Sakura, a very reluctant Shikamaru, the Hokage and Shizune were hiding behind the bush, seeing who was this mystery "date".

The 30 ANBU teams refused to stalk their captain, as they didn't, in their words, wanted to "Chidori their asses on fire."

Smartasses.

So, that made her and a few others available. Who were ready to get their asses chidori-ed.

Man, things one does to uncover the secrets of life.

Now they were observing the Uchiha. Surprising, there seemed an extra bounce in his step, and a kind-of-dance in his movements.

Wait, what?

"Don't you think that Sasuke is TOO excited for this date?"  
"Is this chick Aphrodite?"  
"Or worse, Mars?"  
"Shut up and follow him."  
"He's moving too fast."  
"This is too troublesome; I'm leaving."  
"Taichou, we've been following this Mr.-extra-bouncy-steps for two hours now."  
"Shut up and keep moving."  
"Ino, it's been 7 hours."  
"Sakura, We. Are. Close,"  
"Hokage-sama, there is NO one with him."  
"maybe he's hiding someone."  
"We just crossed the BORDERS of FREAKIN' Konoha."  
"He has hidden the chick well from view."  
"Taichou, 38 hours now."  
"HUSH! He might hear us."  
"Will this guy ever stop walking?"  
"I asked him to come to work on Monday; do his normal dates go on for freaking three days?"  
"Wait, it's been THREE DAYS?"  
"Wait, Why THE HELL ARE WE IN SAND?"  
"Sasuke UCHIHA! STOP!"

The said man stopped, panting slightly. Slowly he turned, and the waiting ladies saw…..

.

.  
Rock Lee. In a shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and a wig with dark chicken butt hair.

THEY JUST GOT OWNED.

"YOSH! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN MY PLOY! MY POWER OF YOUTH HAS HELPED ME FULFILL THE DUTY OF LETTING SASUKE- SAN ENJOY HIS DATE WITH THE FLOWER OF YOUTH HINATA-CHAN AND HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION OF PLAYING HIM FOR THREE DAYS AND FOOLING NOSY BRATS! THE POWER OF YOUTH INVESTED IN ME-"

*whack*  
"YOU BAAKA! ITS BEEN THREE DAYS!"  
"I HAVEN'T SLEPT ON A BED FOR THREE DAYS!"  
"I HAVEN'T SEEN TON-TON FOR THREE DAYS!"  
"I HAVEN'T HAD A GLASS OF SAKE IN THREE DAYS!"  
"Wait, did he just say that Sasuke went on a date with HINATA?"  
"Another question- why are we STILL in SAND?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, that was mean. You sent the Hokage and her trusted followers in the wrong direction."

"Wanted a last peaceful date with you. Those idiots otherwise would have always been behind us."

"And what if the discover Lee-san?"

"He'll save his ass."

"He'll tell everyone about us."  
a moment of silence. "Nice way of proclaiming us as a couple."

"Hn."

" Suna is very far, isn't it?"

"Far enough to keep those idiots from behind us for a next few dates."

"That's still mean, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't want anyone behind us, Hinata."

A sigh. " Now the whole village will be behind us."

A smirk. "A trip to Suna will be refreshing for the whole Konoha crowd, no? Then we can have the whole village to ourselves and can…"

Thwack.

A pillow smacked him.

Sigh. So much for being captain cool.

* * *

My words for this one-shot- BAD. WEIRD. BLAH.  
the word behind here is used for people hiding 'behind' them when they for go a date.  
Bleah.

I was thinking of a very emotional SasuHina before my exams and now after these finals, my brain took a spin and I landed up writing this.

I AM SO SORRY. FORGIVE ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS. GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, I BEG YOUR MERCY.

AND REVIEWS. God, I loved how you guys reviewed this story. Since I'm a very fascinated lover, and all is fair in love and war, I will update the story, lets ay after 18 reviews?

Here are the options for the next story-  
Candlelight  
Crystal.  
Cry.

WAITING TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!  
THANKS A LOT TO YOU ALL!

SilverSheenLover (my new name after peekaboo123)


End file.
